


The Other (Not-So-Famous) Trio

by the_madhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love Confessions, Magic, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, The other trio, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Fred, and George are thick as thieves.  You three are the other trio of Hogwarts, just not as famous.  The story takes place on a weekend where You, Fred, and George all take a trip to Hogsmeade but on the way feelings come out and things are said that can never be taken back or forgotten.  Will the trio be split up by said feelings?  Or will it only make the bond between them stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other (Not-So-Famous) Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when in the Harry Potter timeline this is. After the first book/movie before the last book/movie. The idea just popped in my head so i ran with it since there arent many Harry Potter fandom reader-inserts, i thought i'd write one. Hope you like it! Fred may be a little out of character (sorry for that). 
> 
> I don't own J. K. Rowling's characters nor do i own the universe in which they live.

You were seated in the Great Hall with your house for lunch.  Right in the middle of your two favorite people, the Weasley twins.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated across from you and the boys; arguing about Professor Flitwick’s lesson they had earlier.  You zoned out and watched the floating candles dance above you.  “I think she’s lost her marbles.”  Fred whispered to George.  “She never had them to lose.”  George whispered back.  Both of them apparently unaware you were sitting right there and could hear every word.  Even with their overly loud whispering about you, you continued to stare up at the candles. 

“You’re right about that!  She’s a mad woman with a wand!”  George wasn’t whispering any longer.  “Who’s a mad woman with a wand?”  You brought your gaze back down from the candles to find who the new voice belonged to.  “Bravo Wood bravo!”  George cheered, Fred had been unusually quiet all of a sudden.  You felt your cheeks heat up.  Oliver Wood stood behind Harry and Ron, you could see that his face was flushed with color as well, but you could see that he was also out of breath.  You felt a little disappointed after noticing that.  “Fred?  George?  Professor McGonagall was looking for you.  Something about a missing something.”  Wood was snickering, and you could feel Fred and George both vibrating from laughter beside you.  “Well, you boys better get going.  Wouldn’t want to keep the professor waiting.”  You nudged both of them and they were up without another word, though they continued to chuckle like a pair of hyenas.  You noticed George had been more amused than Fred.

~~~

“Are you sure this is a good idea George?”  Fred asked his brother.  The two always seemed to agree on everything but this time, setting you up with Wood just didn’t sit well with Fred.  “Yeah.  You’ve seen the way she looks at him and her face gets as red as a Chinese Fireball.”  He paused and pat his brother on the back.  “I know you think otherwise but maybe they’ll be a good match.” 

The two didn’t take their eyes off of you or Wood.  They walked around the next table over, and sat so your back facing them.  "Maybe shell see he isn’t the right guy for her and come crawling to you instead.”  George joked as they watched the conversation between you and Oliver intently.

~~~      

The three across from you had gotten up shortly after the twins left and it was just you and Wood.  He took the seat across from you.  You could feel your face redden once more.  “So how is your new class?  George said something about you taking advanced potions.  But to be honest, I can’t picture you taking it knowing your hatred for Snape.”  He giggled.  “It’s not too bad.  And I don’t hate Snape; I just get annoyed with him from time to time.”  You shrugged.  “So what was it that they took from McGonagall?”  You weren’t surprised that they resorted to petty thievery, even if it was from Professor McGonagall.  “Oh, that?  They didn’t take anything.  I just needed to get them away from you for a while.”  He was smiling; you thought it looked more rascally than anything.  “They were in on it.”  He finished.  This got you to burst out in laughter.  “Oh course they were.”  You mumbled in between gasps.  “It was probably their idea.”  You uttered under your breath, positive he hadn’t heard you.  “Fred said you aren’t playing Quidditch this year.  Why not?  You’re one of the best chasers we’ve got!” 

He seemed genuinely worked up over your decision of not being on the team.  “I need more time to focus on the advanced classes that McGonagall asked me to take.”  You brushed a stray strand of hair from your eyes.  “You mean more time for Snape’s class.”  He scoffed.  You couldn’t deny it.  His class was the reason why you decided to take a year off of Quidditch. 

You felt the tension rise between the two of you and before it could get any worse Fred and George were back on either side of you in an instant.  You figured they snuck off close by to watch and figured that they should have jumped in when they did.  “Hey there Y/N.  Wood.”  They said in unison.  “Hey guys.”  You said a little relieved they showed up when they did.  “So it turns out that she just misplaced her something.”  Fred stated to no one in particular.  You noticed that George nudged his head slightly, in the direction of the door.  Then Wood got up and left without a word.  “Maybe he had a class he was late for.”  George said to you, seeing the disappointment on your face.  “Yeah.”  You said gathering your books into a pile in front of you.  “You’re leaving already?”  You detected the sadness in George’s voice. 

“We were supposed to take a trip to Hogsmeade remember?”  You sensed the desperation in Fred; his eyes pleading.  “Yes, well I’m not lugging around fifty pounds of books while you two run around empty handed.”  You rose from your seat gathering your books in hand, struggling a bit to get them situated just right in your arms.  And before you turned to leave you gave them each a small smile in reassurance that you still planned to spend the day with them.  Both of them flashed their famous grin in your direction, one that only meant they were up to no good, before they got up and stood by your side.  They each grabbed a few books from your arms, leaving you with one.  “Shall we escort you to your room my lady?”  Fred bumped your shoulder with his.  “Oh you two are too kind.”  You said bumping Fred back. 

Just as you left the Great Hall, Fred and George decided that it was the perfect time to ask you questions about your brief conversation with Wood.  They both started with the same question.  “What did you two talk about?” 

“Classes and Quidditch.”  You paused.  “And you two.”  They both looked at you expecting you to elaborate.  But you didn’t.  “Wait.  What about us?  Y/N, you can’t just say something like that and not tell us what you were talking about.”  Fred whined as the both came to a halt.  “You’ll have to ask Oliver.”  You said teasingly and continued on walking.  They both let out a sigh and fell back in step beside you.  “Well then besides that can you go into more detail?”  George asked as he shifted the books in his arms.  “It was nothing exciting or special.  He asked how my advanced potions class was going.  Then asked why I didn’t try out for Quidditch this year.”  You took a sharp turn down a smaller corridor.  “Then you two showed up.”  You finished once they caught up to you.  They gave you a puzzling look.  “Short-cut.”  You said as you all reached a set of stairs leading to the rest of the moving staircases. 

“”I glad you guys interrupted when you did though.  He looked pretty frustrated with me.  I think it was for not playing Quidditch this year.”  You sighed.  “It isn’t even that big of a deal.” 

“Yeah but you know Wood.  Quidditch is sort of a big deal to him.”  Fred said while jumping on the steps of the stairs before it started to move.  You and George had already been on and walking up.  “Yeah I know.  So what are the plans for after we drop my books off?”   You asked them, trying to mimic the mischievous grin they always seemed to have plastered on their faces.  “Zonko’s of course.”  The said in unison.  “Of course, why do I bother asking?”  You rolled your eyes and laughed. 

You finally made it to the Gryffindor common room.  After listening to Fred and George argue for ten minutes in front of the painting about whose voice was better.  You went up to the girls bedrooms and set your books on your bed.  You decided you would put them away after you got back from Hogsmeade.  You rushed down the stairs after grabbing your scarf, a warm sweater, and a beanie to find them waiting patiently on one of the couches.  Amused smiles on their faces.  You looked at them skeptically.  “What?”  You asked, knowing full well you wouldn’t get an answer.  And you were right.  They both just laughed as they held out an arm.  You wound your arms in theirs as all three of you walked back out of the common room. 

“Is there anywhere you would like to go Y/N?”  Fred asked you as all three of you waltzed down the stairs.  “Oh just a quick stop inTomes and Scrolls to get a copy of another potions book for Snape’s class and then the three of us can go grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  That is after you two get your fix at Zonko’s.”  You got a smile out of both of them, but then again it wasn’t hard to do so. 

You had made it down the stairs without any trouble.  The stairs only shifted once while you were making your way down them.  “So, George?  Think we should stop and let her get her book first?”  Fred turned to his brother.  “Yeah, I have a feeling we’ll be in Zonko’s for a while.  She’ll need something to do.”  You all laughed and you silently agreed with them.  Sure you knew you would look around a bit, but not nearly as much as them.  “Is there anything specific that you guys need to get?  Or just whatever catches your eyes you’ll get?”  You asked them.  They both just shrugged.

You felt the twins pull you in closer to them so you looked around to see what or who could be around to cause them to do so.  You then locked eyes with Cormac McLaggen and quickly looked away.  He was heading straight for you.  You brought yourself even closer to the boys.  “Hey there Y/N.”  He completely ignored Fred and George.  “How about you and I go for a walk in the courtyard?”  “You looked over to Fred and then George.  “I’m kind of busy at the moment.”  You nodded your head to one twin and then the other.  “You really want to waste your time with these two?”  You thought he looked disgusted.  And he hadn’t actually acknowledged their presence yet. 

“It isn’t wasting time when you actually like the people your around.  I would be wasting precious time with you, however.”  You spat before directing the boys past him, your nose held high.  “Why is he always doing that?”  You asked the twins.  They shrugged in response.  “He’s been doing it for weeks though.  You’d think he’d get the picture.”  You sighed as you all walked out into the sunshine.  You felt silly for grabbing such heavy outer clothing.  “It’ll get colder once we get going.”  Fred said to you, sensing what you were thinking.  You were always amazed at his ability to detect what you were thinking and feeling.  You unlocked your arms and skipped ahead. 

“Y/N wait up!”  They cried as you switched to a run and picked up the pace.  You ran down the path and could hear their quick steps behind you, catching up to you.  Your scarf whipped behind you, your sweater trapping the heat that was emitted from your body, and your hat fell over your eyes.  You slowed and waited for them to catch up, pushing your beanie up so you could see them.  “For such long legs, you two are slow.”  You laughed, your breathing labored.  “George, tell me why we aren’t taking the shortcut?”  His breathing more heavy and sporadic than yours.  “I don’t know, you tell me.”  George’s hands were on his knees as he slowed his breathing.  “The one eyed witch shortcut?”  You asked your breathing back to normal. 

“Yes.”  The said in unison.  “Too late now.”  You chirped. “You should have said something earlier.”  You laughed and started walking again.  “You two and your shortcuts.  You need fresh air, not some dark tunnel.”  You laughed and slowed just enough for them to catch up.  “We get enough fresh air!  We still play Quidditch you know.”  George called to you still trying to catch up, but not making an effort.  Fred on the other hand broke out in a jog to catch up to you.  “Hey.”  He nudged you, a grin spread from ear to ear. “Hey.”  You nudged back, a smile plastered on your face.  “You know it wasn’t my idea to try and set you up with Wood.”  He was completely serious, a rare sight to see even for you. 

“It was George’s idea.   He really wanted to see how it worked out.”  He stopped walking and was looking at you, trying to get you to understand something.  You stopped and faced him but before he could get out another word George was by your side.  Fred coughed giving his brother a weird look.  He got the message and began to walk ahead.  You waited understanding that Fred had more to say.  He stared at you with longing in his eyes, you could tell there were so many words he wanted to say but couldn’t find them.  You reached for his hand and without another word from either of you, he took it and you continued on to meet up with George.

“It’s about bloody time!”  George praised falling instep beside you.  “I didn’t even think you liked him like that seeing how you’re all googly-eyed over Wood.  You felt your face flush, you couldn’t help it, you willed it to stop.  Fed glanced over at you, sadness in his eyes as his hand went slack in yours.  You gripped it tighter, not wanting him to let go.  It took him a moment before he let his hand grasp yours once more.  You moved closer to him, breaking the distance between you while giving him a reassuring grin.  George laughed beside you.  Fred was silent.  “You know he hasn’t stopped talking about you for three years.”  George chuckled.  You looked up to Fred expectantly.  “It’s true.”  He sighed, but still managed a smile.  “Three years though?  I’ve only know the two of you for three years.”  You laughed a little at the thought of the three of you three years ago.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”  You turned to Fred, still walking. 

“Since I’ve know you, you haven’t giving me any reason to believe that you’ve felt the same way.”  He said matter-of-factly.  He was right though; you never really showed any romantic interest in the brothers before.  So you thought long and hard about what to say next.  “It took me three years to develop the wonderful, irreplaceable friendship that we have now.  I never thought of anything else but forming that friendship and it took for you to almost tell me how you felt for me to realize that what we have can be more than what it is now.”  You realized that you had stopped walking once more.  You had been focus on Fred.  George clapped slowly in the background when you were finished.  “Oh shut it.”  Fred laughed.

Before you realized what was happening Fred was pulling you in close and in the blink of an eye his lips were on yours.  You felt a spark; it was a good spark, like he belonged there.  You heard George briefly in the background before all of your being was focused on Fred.  You made the move to deepen the kiss, but shortly after, Fred took the lead.  You shut your eyes, taking in the sensation.  But just as quick as it had come, it was gone.  Fred pulled away, face scarlet, taking in small breath.  “Are we going to go?”  George nagged, before the two of you could say anything he was dragging you off in the direction of Hogsmeade. 

George crouched down by your ear.  “Don’t go corrupting him with your womany ways.”  George whispered, the playfulness that was in his tone seconds before was amplified.  “You still are one of our best friends so I’d hate to lose you over a fight between the two of you.  But you should know you really are all he’s talked about.” Just like that the playfulness was gone and he was completely serious.

“The bond that the three of us have would withstand any obstacle that it faces.  How do you think I’ve been able to put up with you two?  I’ll give you a hint, it isn’t magic.”  You cackled.  “Let’s just hope you’re right.”  He said before turning back to his brother.  “She said the kiss could have been better!”  He joked, almost toppling over from laughing.         

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I do take requests for reader-inserts. I love writing them so requests are more than welcomed. You can send them to my Tumblr or you can send me one on here :) http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohcalamity94


End file.
